


Caught furby handed

by anna_spelledbackwards



Category: Furby (Toys), Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: CB simping is my favorite thing, F/M, Greaseball is a good boyfriend, Greaseball/Dinah is only briefly mentioned, M/M, Simp, this is so stupid I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_spelledbackwards/pseuds/anna_spelledbackwards
Summary: C.B. liked one stupid thing. One stupid thing he’d never let anyone find out about. Especially not one smooth talking, well greased locomotive whom he wanted to be stepped on by.
Relationships: CB | Caboose/Greaseball (Starlight Express), Dinah/Greaseball (Starlight Express)
Kudos: 16





	Caught furby handed

The toy store was about to close when C.B. skated in, ignoring the glares from the employees as they cleaned up for closing. He simply smiled brightly at one of the cashiers who told him they were closing in 10 minutes.  
“I know!” he called over his shoulder, humming to himself as he came to a stop at one of the back aisles, eyes canning the shelf. Now which Furby should he buy today? Now normally, the caboose would be scouring the internet for rare or discontinued products, but sometimes a common, mass produced demon-toy was as good as any to expand his collection. He tipped the box of a gray furby back and forth, contemplating how it would look with hands.  
“C.B?” a deep voice asked from behind him. The caboose spun and ripped his grimy little fingers from the shelf, hiding his hands behind his back. None other than Greaseball stood at the other end of the aisle, peering at C.B. with a raised brow.  
“Greaseman! Funny seeing you here,” he tittered, rocking back on his wheels.  
“Yeah, funny...What are you doing here?’ the diesel chuckled, glancing at the wall of robotic children’s toys. C.B. flushed and stepped quickly away from the shelf, like he hadn’t even realized he’d been so close before.  
“Nothing really, can’t a caboose enjoy his free time? What about you? Never thought you the type to be in a toy store,” he asked, hoping Greaseball wouldn’t press him on his horrible excuse, smiling like the run-in couldn’t be less normal.  
“Oh, well, Dinah’s been having a bit of a rough day and I thought I’d get her something to cheer her up.” He smiled fondly at the mention of his girlfriend and lifted the stuffed animal C.B. hadn’t seen before, a little chicken with a top hat and bow tie. The caboose let out a real laugh then, the chicken’s wings flopping around as Greaseball fidgeted with it.  
“She’ll love it,” C.B. reassured. The diesel nodded and flashed a smile that said of course she will, I’m hot and perfect and I pick the best gifts! Ok well, maybe that’s just what C.B. was thinking about him, but that's besides the point! WIth a nod and a “see you around”, Greaseball finally skated away towards the front of the store, leaving C.B. alone in the aisle again. He let out a relieved sigh and, while embarrassment burned his cheeks, he grabbed the furby he’d been eyeing a minute earlier. He waited until he heard the jingle of the bells above the store’s entrance before leaving the aisle and purchasing the boxed gremlin. He’d long since stopped getting weird looks when he bought furbys from this particular store as the cashiers grew to recognize him and the fact that he bought furbys sometimes and only furbys, often when the store was empty. He swung his purchase in its bag on his way home. Sure, if he thought about his run-in with Greaseball he felt more embarrassed than he thought possible, but he was happy to have a new little monstrosity to add to the family that lived under his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I was bored one night...Normally I wouldn't ever share my writing but a friend encouraged me to so here we are. Hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
